Merece la Pena
by LairaLilium
Summary: Cada mañana, Natsu Dragneel acude a una cafetería cercana a su casa para desayunar. Mientras intenta no mirar fijamente a Lucy Heartfilia, la chica que lo tenía loco en el instituto. Pero Lucy es una modelo exitosa. ¿Entonces qué hace sola en un café, con ese aspecto tan frágil? Natsu está decidido a averiguarlo. [NaLu]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

Una hermosa y triste novela de amor que no pude evitar adaptar.

**100% NaLu.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Allí estaba otra vez. En una esquina del café, ocupando la mesa que había hecho suya durante la última semana, con la misma gorra de béisbol y las mismas gafas de sol ocultando su rostro, leyendo la misma columna en el periódico. Natsu dejó su cuaderno de dibujo y su móvil a un lado para hacer lo que hacía cada mañana: desayunar y leer la columna de Cartas a Mirajane en el periódico. Tras el mostrador, Kinana levantó el pulgar. Eso significaba que su desayuno estaba en camino: café y el mejor bollo de crema que se podía encontrar en la ciudad de Magnolia.

Después de su diario ritual, Natsu volvió a mirar a la mujer que estaba sentada en el rincón. Lucy Heartfilia. Casi no la había reconocido cuando entró en la cafetería la semana anterior, pero nada podía esconder esa boca de labios generosos y suaves. Una boca de sirena. ¿Cuántas clases de matemáticas se había perdido mirando esa boca? ¿Y esos ojos marrones tan claros? ¿Y esas piernas? Natsu sonrió para sí mismo mientras abría el periódico para leer la columna de Cartas a Mirajane. ¿Había algo más ferviente y trágico que un amor adolescente? Aquel día, Mirajane ofrecía sus consejos a una joven novia, a un empleado frustrado con su jefe y a un abuelo desconcertado. Pero, aunque sus consejos eran tan ingeniosos e irónicos como siempre, la mirada de Natsu iba continuamente de la página del periódico a la mujer que estaba sentada en el rincón.

No por primera vez, sintió la tentación de acercarse para decirle quién era y recordarle que una vez habían compartido un libro de biología durante una clase de cuarenta minutos. Pero habían pasado más de diez años y él ya no era el chico delgado y con gafas que iba a clases de arte. Lucy se había convertido en una famosa modelo, pero también él había encontrado su sitio en el mundo desde entonces y estaba muy cómodo en él. Tal vez debería hablar con ella… por los viejos tiempos. Pero había algo en la postura de Lucy Heartfilia que lo hizo vacilar aquel día, como le había pasado durante toda la semana. Tenía los hombros tensos, toda ella estaba tensa. Sujetaba los bordes del periódico con tal fuerza que el papel se doblaba. Y aunque siempre pedía lo mismo, un café con unas gotas de vainilla y un bollo con nueces, nunca comía o bebía más que un poquito. Podría ser debido a su profesión de modelo, pero el instinto le decía que había otra razón. Mientras la miraba, el hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado se acercó para pedirle el azucarero. Natsu sonrió cínicamente. Qué poco original. Lucy dio un respingo y empujó el azucarero tan abruptamente que estuvo a punto de tirarlo de la mesa. Y cuando el hombre intentó hablar con ella, se levantó de la silla, las patas arañando el suelo de cemento, y prácticamente salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Natsu volvió a concentrarse en el periódico. No era la primera vez que salía corriendo cuando alguien intentaba entablar conversación con ella. Se preguntó si la gente la reconocería, si sabrían lo famosa que se había hecho trabajando como modelo. No era un mundo sobre el que estuviera al tanto, de modo que no tenía ni idea. Pero lo que estaba claro después de observar a Lucy durante una semana era que se había vuelto tímida, terriblemente introvertida. Hasta el punto de que la atención de los demás la hacía salir corriendo.

Qué curioso. Su belleza, aunque innegable, no era suficiente para fascinarlo porque él no era un hombre que coleccionase trofeos. Pero su belleza y su timidez… eso sí le parecía llamativo.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les guste esta historia. Subiré dos capítulos diarios, ya que son muy cortos.

Espero ansiosa sus reviews.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Lucy mantenía la cabeza baja mientras volvía a casa. Se sentía enferma, su organismo cargado de adrenalina debido a una respuesta defensiva que llegaba dos años tarde. Aquel hombre sólo quería el azucarero. Nada más. Ella sabía que era cierto, como sabía que el azúcar no era lo único que había querido el hombre de la cafetería.

Se había vestido discretamente, siempre lo hacía, incluso en el momento álgido de su carrera, pero los hombres siempre parecían saber que bajo esa ropa ancha había un cuerpo que mucha gente pagaba por ver. "Yo no tengo nada que tú quieras. Nada". Eso era lo que debería haberle dicho. Y luego debería haberse girado para que pudiera ver su cara. Estaba segura de que después de eso no volvería a molestarla.

El buzón rojo de la casa de sus padres era visible desde el principio de la calle y Lucy salió corriendo. Sólo cuando puso la mano en el picaporte pudo respirar tranquila otra vez.

–¿Eres tú, Lucy? Has vuelto temprano –dijo su madre desde la puerta de la cocina, secándose las manos con un paño, el ceño fruncido en un gesto de preocupación.

–Se me había olvidado el móvil y estoy esperando una llamada de Levy –mintió ella.

En otra ocasión se habría echado en sus brazos para buscar consuelo y seguridad. Pero eso fue antes de escuchar a sus padres hablando sobre las vacaciones que pensaban tomarse para celebrar su trigésimo aniversario. Un viaje de dos semanas a Acalypha, el sueño largamente acariciado por su madre, un sueño que había decidido posponer porque, en sus propias palabras: "no podemos dejar sola a Lucy, nos necesita demasiado. No sobreviviría estando sola dos semanas". Le había dolido en el alma escuchar ese comentario, pero su natural sinceridad la forzó a reconocer que tenía razón. Una cosa era haber dejado su apartamento para volver a casa de sus padres después del ataque, otra completamente diferente arruinarles la vida. Y por eso había empezado a ir a una cafetería que estaba cerca de su casa. Se había obligado a sí misma a ir hasta allí sola todos los días durante una semana. Se sentaba durante veinte minutos mientras leía la columna de Cartas a Mirajane, el lado derecho de su cara mirando hacia la pared, y luego volvía a casa. Y aunque le daba pánico y se sentía avergonzada y angustiada durante cada segundo de esos veinte minutos, sabía que había hecho mella en sus padres porque había oído a su madre hablando con la agencia de viajes por teléfono. Y por eso haría un esfuerzo para vestirse, salir de casa e ir a la cafetería al día siguiente, por sus padres. A la madura edad de veintiocho años, Lucy había renunciado a la idea de tener una vida propia pero no quería robar la de sus padres, de modo que hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír.

–¿Necesitas que te eche una mano con la comida?

–Claro, cielo.

Suspirando, Lucy fue con su madre a la acogedora y segura cocina familiar.

* * *

Espero les gusten estos dos capítulos. La historia no es demasiado larga. Unos 20 capítulos a lo más.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Espero sus reviews :3


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente, cuando se abrió la puerta de la cafetería, Natsu levantó la mirada de su bollo de crema. Lucy entró, como siempre con la cabeza baja, el largo pelo rubio suelto, la gorra y las gafas de sol casi ocultando su cara. Y, como siempre, se dirigió a la esquina. Pero se detuvo de golpe al ver que "su mesa" estaba ocupada por dos mujeres. Se quedó parada un momento y luego se volvió hacia la puerta. Pero, de repente, volvió a girar para dirigirse a otra mesa, en el lado izquierdo de la cafetería.

Se movía como si alguien estuviera apuntándola con una pistola, con gestos bruscos y tensos. Luego se dejó caer sobre la silla, sacó el periódico del bolso y empezó a leer como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Natsu la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Habiendo tenido que luchar contra una tímida naturaleza cuando era adolescente, simpatizaba con la timidez de Lucy. Pero era doloroso verla tan introvertida, tan apartada del resto del mundo. Y, de nuevo, tuvo que contener el deseo de hablar con ella porque sabía que saldría corriendo. Pensaría que era como el tipo del azúcar el día anterior, el que intentó ligar con ella de manera tan poco original.

Estaba seguro que no era por eso por lo que sentía el deseo de acercarse a ella. Sí, era una mujer muy sexy y sí, había sido la estrella de muchas de sus fantasías adolescentes, especialmente cuando se convirtió en modelo y empezó a aparecer en catálogos de bañadores y ropa interior.

Pero el sentimiento que experimentaba cada vez que la miraba no era deseo sino compasión. Parecía una persona necesitada de una palabra amable. Lo cual era absurdo, considerando cómo debía ser su vida. Seguramente iría de un desfile de moda a otro. Probablemente no se levantaba de la cama por menos de diez mil dólares y casi con toda seguridad le decían a todas horas que era guapísima, preciosa y divina.

Y, sin embargo, Natsu seguía sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse para hablar con ella y asegurarle que le pasara lo que le pasara, todo iba a salir bien y no debía preocuparse. Pero no tenía la menor duda de que Lucy saldría corriendo si se atrevía a acercarse, de modo que no sabía qué hacer. Probablemente debería terminar su bollo de crema, olvidar a Lucy Heartfilia y volver a su apartamento para ponerse a trabajar. Después de todo, tenía una fecha de entrega para los dibujos.

En lugar de eso, leyó la columna de Cartas a Mirajane, mirándola ocasionalmente para ver si sonreía mientras también ella leía la irónica respuesta de Mirajane a una chica de veinticinco años que se quejaba porque sus padres no la ayudaban económicamente. O si se preocupaba como él por la madre que pedía consejo para evitar que pegaran a su hijo en el colegio. Tal vez aquella escena tendría lugar todos los días durante años: Lucy sentada contra la pared, tensa y silenciosa durante veinte minutos, probando apenas el café y el bollo que había pedido antes de levantarse para salir de la cafetería. Y él mirándola y preguntándose qué habría sido de su vida, pero sin ser capaz de acercarse.

Lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en el instituto de nuevo y ésa no era una sensación que a un hombre de casi treinta años le gustase experimentar. Él había llegado lejos en la vida, pero aparentemente no demasiado lejos. De modo que o hablaba con Lucy o cambiaba de cafetería.

Natsu se quedó pensativo un momento y luego tomó su cuaderno y empezó a escribir. Aparte de que le gustaban mucho los bollos de crema de Kinana, él nunca había temido un reto.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Lucy se quitó el corsé especial que siempre llevaba puesto y, después de tirar la prenda sobre la cama, alargó la mano para tomar el frasco de aceite de rosa mosqueta. El líquido estaba frío y lo calentó un momento entre las manos antes de untarlo sobre la piel enrojecida de su torso. Apretó los dedos sobre las cicatrices, masajeándolas.

Su mirada se volvió distante mientras se concentraba en esa rutina diaria. Una hora de masaje en el pecho y luego otra hora en el brazo y, por fin, una hora en la cara. Si le dolían las manos para entonces, su madre solía ayudarla. El masaje sobre el tejido cicatrizado ayudaba a aumentar el flujo sanguíneo, evitando que se volviera rígido. Entre eso, la máscara de silicona y el corsé que llevaba veintitrés horas al día, estaba haciendo todo lo que le habían indicado los médicos.

Pero nunca sería suficiente. Nunca volvería a ser la misma persona de antes. Lucy se miró en el espejo de la habitación. La máscara transparente que llevaba en la cara brillaba a la luz de la lámpara, pero enseguida volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, concentrándose en el cielo azul sobre su cabeza. No quería pensar en todo lo que debería o podría haber sido. Aquel día no. Como ninguna operación más podría borrar las cicatrices por completo, pensar en el pasado no servía de nada. Aquella era su vida ahora. De modo que se concentró en el día que la esperaba.

Cuando terminara con el masaje se daría una ducha, se vestiría e iría a la cafetería a desayunar. Se preguntó qué problemas tendría que resolver Mirajane aquel día. Sus favoritas eran las cartas a las chicas que estaban a punto de casarse; Mirajane tenía fama de ser dura y exigente con las futuras novias y eso la hacía sonreír. Saber de los problemas de otras personas, de sus dificultades y sus pecadillos hacía que los suyos no le pareciesen tan terribles. La hacían sentir parte del mundo en lugar de apartada de él.

Cuando oyó un golpecito en la puerta de su dormitorio, Lucy se cubrió instintivamente con una bata. Una tontería, ya que sus padres veían a menudo sus cicatrices. Pero no podía evitarlo.

–Pasa.

La puerta se abrió y su padre asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

–¿Cómo va todo, cariño? –le preguntó, con una tierna sonrisa.

–Bien, estoy con lo mío –respondió Lucy, señalando el frasco de aceite. Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

–Tu madre y yo estábamos pensando ir al cine esta tarde. ¿Quieres venir?

–Gracias, pero merecéis estar solos un rato. Iré otro día –Lucy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara normal, despreocupada. Su padre vaciló un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

–Muy bien. Pero si cambias de opinión, dínoslo.

–Lo haré. Lucy esperó hasta que cerró la puerta para seguir con el masaje.

Debería haberle dicho que sí porque sabía que eso los haría felices. Y sería bueno para ella salir de nuevo, hacer algo normal. Necesitaba animarse, hacer un esfuerzo. Después de todo, habían pasado dos años. Y el psicólogo le había dicho que aunque aún no pudiese imaginar una nueva vida, había una esperándola.

Cuando estuviera preparada para ello.

Lucy miró hacia la ventana de nuevo, distraída con el ritmo del masaje. Sólo veinte minutos más y podría cambiar de mano y empezar con el brazo.

* * *

He aquí los capítulos de hoy. Espero los disfruten tanto como yo.

¿Que tal unos reviews?

Nos leemos mañana. Muchos cariños a todos.


	5. Chapter 5

**********Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Lucy sentía el sol en la espalda mientras se dirigía a la cafetería esa mañana. Una suave brisa movía el pelo alrededor de su cara y, durante un segundo, casi pudo creer que era una persona normal, una mujer normal que estaba paseando por la calle una bonita mañana de primavera. El aire olía a jazmín, las ramas de los árboles estaban llenas de hojas y los pájaros cantaban... Entonces oyó un golpe tras ella y se sobresaltó, su corazón latiendo como loco mientras miraba por encima del hombro con expresión temerosa.

Era una mujer con un niño pequeño. Estaba empujando el cochecito con una mano mientras cerraba la puerta del coche con la otra. Nada que temer. No había ningún hombre persiguiéndola, su expresión extrañamente fija mientras levantaba la mano y le tiraba algo a la cara. Ningún momento de incredulidad antes de sentir la quemazón en el brazo, la cara y el pecho… Sólo una tranquila calle de la ciudad. Nada que temer.

Lucy respiró profundamente antes de seguir caminando hacia la cafetería. Una vez allí empujó la puerta de cristal y, después de una rápida mirada alrededor, se dirigió hacia su mesa en el rincón. Se sentó de espaldas al mostrador, mirando hacia la puerta, y dejó escapar un suspiro.

–A ver si lo adivino, ¿café con unas gotas de vainilla y un bollo con nueces? –le preguntó el camarero, deteniéndose frente a la mesa. Ella se colocó las gafas de sol sobre el puente de la nariz y giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, sin exponer el lado derecho de su cara.

–Gracias. El camarero se alejó y Lucy abrió el periódico.

Veinte minutos y podría marcharse de allí. Había esperado aguantar media hora aquel día, pero después del susto con el coche en la calle su corazón seguía latiendo como loco y no quería arriesgarse. Lo haría al día siguiente. Suspirando, leyó la introducción normalmente corta de Mirajane antes de concentrarse en la primera consulta:

_"Querida Mirajane, Necesito tu ayuda. Cada mañana, en la cafetería en la que desayuno, me encuentro con una chica con la que fui al instituto. Entonces estaba loco por ella y me encantaría saludarla, pero hay un problema: ella es muy tímida. Realmente tímida. He visto cómo otros hombres que intentaban hablar con ella eran rechazados de plano y yo no quiero seguir el mismo camino. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Arriesgarme a que salga corriendo o pasar el resto de mi vida viéndola tomar un bollo con nueces y un café con unas gotitas de vainilla sin decirle una palabra? _

_Firmado, el chico de la mesa de al lado"_

Lucy sintió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. No podía ser… Pero los detalles eran tan precisos… Tenía que ser una extraña coincidencia.

Lucy giró la cabeza para mirar hacia la mesa de al lado y se encontró frente a un par de profundos ojos jade. El hombre, de pelo rosa, llevaba una camiseta roja, unos vaqueros gastados y unas zapatillas de deporte Converse azules. Estaba sonriendo tentativamente, con las cejas un poco levantadas, y levantó una mano para saludarla… Y Lucy sintió que se le hacía un nudo de pánico en la garganta.

Pero entonces él se levantó para dirigirse a su mesa.


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capítulo ****6**

Natsu apenas había dado tres pasos cuando Lucy se levantó tan bruscamente que su silla cayó al suelo. Pero no se paró un momento para ver qué había pasado. Estaba demasiado ocupada corriendo hacia la puerta, con un rictus de terror en el rostro.

–¡Espera, no pasa nada! –la llamó, pero estaba hablando solo. Lucy se había ido, la puerta de la cafetería cerrándose tras ella.

–¿Qué le has hecho? –le preguntó Kinana desde el mostrador.

Los otros clientes lo miraban como si hubiera pateado a un cachorro.

–Nada, no le he hecho nada.

No era cierto del todo, pero Kinana se encogió de hombros y siguió haciendo cafés. Natsu volvió a su mesa y se dejó caer sobre la silla, pero le temblaban las manos cuando tomó el vaso de agua.

Esa expresión…

Lucy estaba aterrorizada. Absolutamente aterrorizada. De haber sabido que iba a asustarla tanto no le habría pedido a su antigua compañera de universidad, Erza Scarlet, que publicase la carta. Erza llevaba varios años escribiendo la columna de Cartas a Mirajane y se había mostrado intrigada pero recelosa ante su petición de ayuda para conocer a aquella chica tan especial.

–_¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor sólo quiere que la dejen en paz?_ –había preguntado cuando la llamó para pedirle el favor.

Sí, se le había ocurrido, pero estaba tan fascinado por Lucy que no quería pensarlo. Era un idiota. Había pensado que estaba siendo simpático e ingenioso pero lo único que había conseguido era asustar a una mujer que parecía necesitar un poco de consuelo. _"Bien hecho, imbécil"_. Erza lo pondría de vuelta y media cuando le contase la reacción que había provocado su carta.

Natsu apartó el bollo de crema, frustrado. No podía seguir comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada cuando acababa de hacer que una chica saliera corriendo despavorida. Dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa, tomó su cuaderno y su móvil y se levantó. No sabía qué lo hizo mirar hacia la mesa. Lucy se había ido, no había nada que ver. Pero miró y se dio cuenta de que, en su prisa por escapar, se había dejado el bolso colgando del respaldo de la silla.

Tan asustada estaba que se había dejado el bolso. De verdad era un idiota. Después de pensarlo un momento, Natsu se acercó y tomó el bolso. Kinana estaba ocupada con un cliente, de modo que no se había dado cuenta. Tal vez Lucy volvería a buscarlo pero, después de lo que había pasado, apostaría cualquier cosa a que no iba a pisar la cafetería en mucho tiempo. Luego salió del café y miró a derecha e izquierda, por si Lucy se había detenido en la acera.

No, la calle estaba vacía.

Sintiéndose como un delincuente, abrió el bolso y examinó el interior, diciéndose a sí mismo que no estaba invadiendo propiedad privada sino simplemente intentando devolverle a Lucy lo que era suyo. Dentro encontró un cepillo del pelo, un monedero, otras gafas de sol, crema solar y, por fin, un par de cartas sin abrir dirigidas a Lucy Heartfilia.

Estupendo. Le devolvería el bolso y se despediría para siempre. Y la próxima vez que sintiera la tentación de hacerse el listo se lo pensaría dos veces.

* * *

Y aquí los capítulos de hoy.

Espero que ahora se les hayan aclarado las dudas respecto a lo que le ocurrió a Lucy.

Nos leemos mañana! Espero sus reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Lucy estaba en el asiento de la ventana, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, sintiendo la familiar presión de la máscara de silicona en la cara, el pelo sujeto en una coleta. Llevaba el albornoz sobre la ropa, el cuello subido alrededor de la cara. Necesitaba ese consuelo cuando volvió de la cafetería porque estaba temblando, asustada, llorosa y totalmente desconcertada.

Por supuesto, ahora que la crisis había pasado se sentía como una tonta. Pero ésa parecía ser la norma para ella últimamente, oscilando como un péndulo loco entre ataques de pánico y mortificante vergüenza. Se había dejado el bolso en la cafetería. Las llaves de su casa, su monedero, todo lo que llevaba dentro. Se había asustado tanto que lo único que quería era salir de allí a toda prisa.

Lucy cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. ¿Cuándo iba a resultar más fácil eso de ser valiente? ¿Cuándo iba a poder hacer algo tan sencillo como dar un paseo por la calle sin sentir una descarga de adrenalina y el deseo de correr, correr, correr?

–Eres demasiado dura contigo misma –le había dicho su madre mientras sollozaba sobre su hombro media hora antes–. Sufriste un ataque brutal y es natural que seas recelosa con los extraños, cielo. Necesitas tiempo para convencerte de que el mundo es un lugar seguro.

El sonido del timbre hizo eco por toda la casa. Su madre o su padre abrirían, ella no lo hacía nunca. Además, habían decidido no ir al cine esa tarde para quedarse con ella. Otro plan que les había estropeado. Lucy escuchó voces en el pasillo y luego el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. De repente, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero hizo un esfuerzo para contenerlas. Estaba harta de llorar. No servía de nada.

–Cariño... Cuando abrió los ojos vio a su madre en la puerta de la habitación, con un ramo de flores en la mano… y su bolso colgando del brazo.

–¿Quién era?

–Un chico muy simpático acaba de traer esto para ti. Creo que ha dicho que se llamaba Natsu. Quería que te pidiera disculpas en su nombre y que te devolviera el bolso… te lo habías dejado en la cafetería.

Lucy parpadeó. No sabía si sentirse agradecida o preocupada. Ahora ese hombre sabía dónde vivía…

–También me ha dicho que fuisteis juntos al instituto –siguió su madre, dejando las flores y el bolso sobre la cama.

–Yo no recuerdo a ningún Natsu. Claro que habían pasado más de diez años.

–Parecía muy agradable. En fin, voy a poner las flores en un jarrón…

–¡No! –exclamó Lucy. Su madre la miró, sobresaltada–. Deja, yo lo lo haré.

–Como quieras.

Esperó hasta que su madre salió de la habitación para acercarse a la cama. Le había comprado lirios de agua, iris, rosas y brillantes gerberas de color naranja. Mientras acariciaba el aterciopelado pétalo de un lirio, vio un sobrecito blanco entre las flores. Una tarjeta. Había dejado una tarjeta.

Lucy apartó la mano instintivamente. Pero luego, despacio, abrió los dedos y, mordiéndose los labios, sacó el sobrecito.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a la persona que me avisó del error de este capítulo. Ni me había dado cuenta que le puse Lucy en vez de Natsu. XD**

**Si alguien encuentra otro error por ahí que no dude en avisar. Que no muerdo. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Era una tarjeta de visita. Natsu Dragneel, ilustrador decía en sencillas letras negras. Lucy le dio la vuelta. A mano, con una caligrafía desordenada, había escrito:_ Lo siento mucho, no quería asustarte. Por favor, no dejes de ir a la cafetería por mi culpa. No volveré a molestarte nunca más_.

Su evidente consternación hizo que se sintiera avergonzada. Seguramente pensaría que estaba loca por haber salido corriendo de ese modo. ¿Qué mujer normal salía corriendo cuando un hombre guapo quería conocerla? Lucy rió, el sonido amargo y seco. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella ya no era una mujer normal y no lo sería nunca.

Pasó el pulgar por la tarjeta, sintiendo la marca que había dejado el bolígrafo al presionar sobre el papel. Se había llevado tal sorpresa cuando lo miró a los ojos... Incluso ahora sentía una punzada de pánico al recordarlo. Cualquier hombre que la mirase, que se fijase en ella, la hacía salir corriendo en busca de refugio. Una ironía dado lo despreocupada que había ido por la calle aquel día. No estaba en absoluto asustada cuando vio a un hombre con el rostro oculto por una capucha acercándose a ella…

Lucy entró en el cuarto de baño y tiró la tarjeta a la papelera. Al final, daba igual lo que Natsu Dragneel pensara de ella porque no iba a volver a verlo. Y sin embargo, esa tarde, mientras leía algunos de sus blogs favoritos en Internet, sin saber cómo se encontró navegando por la página del Magnolia Herald. Encontró la columna de Cartas a Mirajane y buscó la de aquel día. Leyó la carta de Natsu tres veces y cada vez llegaba a la misma conclusión: era encantadora. Antes del ataque le habría parecido divertido que alguien usara un truco tan ingenioso para ligar con ella. Pero su mundo se había alterado de manera irrevocable dos años antes.

Tenía miedo de salir sola, le daban pánico los extraños y se sentía profundamente intimidada por los hombres en general. Lo que antes le habría parecido encantador, ahora le daba terror. No deseaba que hombres como Natsu Dragneel se fijaran en ella. Quería desaparecer. Quería sentirse a salvo, ser una persona anónima.

Lucy miró el ramo de flores. La carta en el periódico, las flores, su sincera disculpa más tarde... se había molestado mucho por ella, pensó. Evidentemente, era una buena persona y no tenía intención de hacerle daño. ¿Qué decía en la carta a Mirajane? Que había estado loco por ella en el instituto. Y que pensaba que era tímida.

Si sólo fuera eso…

Lucy fue al baño y sacó la tarjeta de la papelera. Luego entró en su cuenta de correo, copió la dirección que aparecía en la tarjeta y escribió un par de líneas. Después hizo una rápida búsqueda entre sus favoritos, copió un enlace y pulsó el botón de Enviar antes de que la cautela detuviese su mano.

Ya estaba. Ahora lo entendería todo. Por alguna razón le parecía importante, aunque no pensaba volver a verlo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Natsu trabajó hasta muy tarde y le dolía la espalda de estar inclinado tantas horas sobre la mesa de dibujo. Las ilustraciones del cuento en el que estaba trabajando no debían ser entregadas hasta el mes siguiente, pero a él le gustaba ir por delante, en caso de que algo se torciese. Y en el mundo editorial siempre se torcía algo. La autora con la que solía colaborar siempre cambiaba de opinión justo antes de la publicación y eso significaba hacer un par de nuevas ilustraciones en el último minuto.

Tenía por norma no abrir el correo, no contestar al teléfono, no leer los mensajes en el móvil, no distraerse en absoluto hasta que hubiera trabajado una hora entera. Cuando se trabajaba por cuenta propia, era la única manera de no perder el tiempo. La hora había pasado cuando dio el toque final a la concha de caracol que estaba dibujando. Personalmente, a él le gustaba más la acuarela, pero aquel cuento exigía la riqueza de la pintura al óleo y tuvo que sacar un bote de aguarrás para limpiar las brochas. Limpió luego la paleta, ordenó su mesa y se lavó las manos, dejándolo todo listo para el día siguiente.

Y sólo entonces atravesó el estudio para encender el ordenador. Al abrir su correo comprobó que tenía varios mensajes… pero frunció el ceño al ver que uno era de _chicajirafa_. Era un nombre demasiado raro para ser spam y no contenía asunto, de modo que lo abrió. Y tuvo que parpadear varias veces, sorprendido.

_"No eres tú, soy yo. Gracias por las flores y por traer mi bolso. Lucy."_

La verdad era que no había esperado volver a saber nada de ella y, después del espectacular fracaso de su acercamiento romántico, no le hubiera importado que así fuera. Un hombre tenía su ego después de todo. La imagen de Lucy corriendo hacia la puerta de la cafetería con cara de pánico se quedaría en su memoria para siempre.

Pero le había enviado un enlace junto con la nota. El texto brillaba en color azul sobre la pantalla y Natsu lo pulsó por curiosidad. Enseguida vio el titular de una noticia del Magnolia Herald: **_Modelo desfigurada de por vida_**. Bajo el artículo había una fotografía de Lucy posando elegantemente con un vestido de alta costura. Y, al lado, una imagen borrosa que parecía capturada por una cámara de seguridad.

Natsu sintió un escalofrío por la espalda incluso antes de comprobar que era la imagen de alguien con una capucha, posiblemente un hombre, tirando algo a la cara de una mujer delgada y más bajita.

Sentándose al borde de la silla, empezó a leer…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_La conocida modelo Lucy Heartfilia fue ingresada en el hospital esta mañana después de que un hombre le arrojase ácido sulfúrico a la cara. La señorita Heartfilia, un rostro bien conocido en el mundo de la moda internacional, sufre quemaduras de cuarto grado en la cara, el pecho y los brazos causadas por el ácido sulfúrico que le lanzó su atacante. La señorita Heartfilia, que fue ingresada de inmediato en la unidad de quemados, contó que había recibido amenazas de su ex novio y la policía ha detenido a dos personas en relación con este violento ataque… _

Natsu leyó todo el artículo y luego se echó hacia atrás en la silla, pasándose una mano por la cara. Estaba atónito. Tanto que por un momento se le quedó la mente en blanco. No podía ni imaginar lo que debía haber sufrido Lucy, que en un segundo había perdido su carrera como modelo, su rostro… su identidad. Y el hombre que le había robado todas esas cosas había sido alguien en quien confiaba. Posiblemente incluso alguien a quien había amado. Era monstruoso, cruel, terrible. Y había cambiado para siempre la vida de Lucy Heartfilia.

De repente, tantas cosas tenían sentido… las gafas de sol, la gorra, los jerséis de cuello alto. Su nerviosismo, su violenta reacción cuando algún hombre intentaba hablar con ella.

Nasu soltó una palabrota. Esa estúpida carta que había convencido a Erza para que publicase en el periódico… Lucy debía haberse llevado un susto de muerte al leerla. Estaba tan decidido a ser diferente, a impresionarla con su ingenio que lo había estropeado todo. Sin poder evitarlo, buscó el nombre de Lucy en Google, algo que había resistido la tentación de hacer hasta entonces.

No había querido ver las fotos de su carrera como modelo que, inevitablemente, aparecerían en la red. Esa clase de adoración estaba bien para un chico de dieciséis años, no para un hombre adulto. Pero ahora buscaba su nombre por una razón totalmente diferente y enseguida encontró varios artículos relacionados con el asunto.

Descubrió que su ex novio había pagado a un amigo para que llevase a cabo el ataque. Cobarde además de canalla, pensó. Afortunadamente, los dos hombres habían sido detenidos y condenados a una pena de quince años de cárcel. Pero Lucy había tenido que someterse a innumerables operaciones quirúrgicas para tratar de reconstruir su rostro. Y sabiendo lo que había tenido que soportar, quince años de cárcel no le parecían suficientes. Debería haber un infierno especial para monstruos como su ex novio y el amigo que había lanzado el ácido. O al menos cadena perpetua.

El último artículo contenía un primer plano de Lucy en sus días de modelo. Sus claros ojos marrones miraban a la cámara con un brillo casi retador. Su piel era como el alabastro, sus gruesos labios brillantes y preciosos. Había sido una belleza, de eso no había duda.

Entonces recordó una clase de biología diez años antes, cuando tuvieron que compartir su libro de texto porque ella lo había olvidado en casa. Estaba tan abrumado por su proximidad que apenas había dicho una palabra durante esos cuarenta minutos, pero cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase ella tocó su mano y lo miró a los ojos para darle las gracias. Lo había dicho de una manera genuina, auténtica, a pesar de que acababa de ganar un concurso de modelos adolescentes y todos los chicos del instituto babeaban cuando la veían por los pasillos.

Natsu parpadeó rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza para negar que sus ojos se hubieran empañado. Pero era imposible disimular la emoción que sentía. No conocía mucho a Lucy, no la conocía de verdad, pero se sentía furioso por ella… furioso, triste y vengativo a la vez. Le habían robado tanto y de una forma tan injusta…

Natsu irguió los hombros y colocó los dedos sobre el teclado antes de empezar a escribir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Lucy no abrió su correo hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Había perdido el contacto con muchos de sus amigos, de modo que los correos no se amontonaban en su cuenta precisamente. Había días en los que olvidaba entrar por completo.

Aquel día, sin embargo, estaba deseando encender el ordenador. Pero se contuvo hasta que sus padres se fueron al cine para ver la película que se habían perdido por su culpa el día anterior. Y entonces, sin nada que la distrajera, se sentó frente al ordenador y se dejó llevar por la curiosidad.

Seguramente Nasu Dragneel no habría respondido a su mensaje. Al fin y al cabo, no tenían nada más que decirse. Una vez que hubiera leído el artículo del enlace que le había enviado lo entendería todo y su deseo de saludarla se iría por la ventana.

Los hombres habían hecho cola para salir con Lucy Heatfilia, la modelo, pero ella nunca se había engañado a sí misma sobre la razón por la que estaban tan interesados. Querían demostrarse algo a sí mismos o a sus amigos…_ "mira qué pedazo de chica tengo"_. Había sido un trofeo, una muesca en el cinturón de los hombres. Pero todo eso había cambiado. Como máximo, sería tratada con compasión. Como peor escenario, sería una novedad. Pero ella no quería la compasión de nadie; ni curiosidad ni amabilidad ni consideración. Sencillamente, quería que la dejasen en paz.

_"¿Pero si no estás interesada por qué miras el correo?"_. Lucy no se molestó en responder a esa pregunta porque estaba demasiado ocupada mirando el correo de entrada. Natsu le había devuelto el mensaje.

_No encuentro palabras, pero voy a intentarlo de todas formas. En mi opinión, te sobran pelotas para salir de casa después de lo que te pasó. Sigue luchando cada día. _

_Natsu. _

Lucy volvió a leer el mensaje un par de veces. Había recibido muchos mensajes de consuelo durante los últimos dos años, desde gente que se ofrecía a rezar por ella a expresiones de simpatía. Pero nadie le había dicho nunca que le sobraban pelotas y tampoco que siguiera luchando. Se preguntó cómo lo sabría Natsu.

Cómo podía entender que cada hora, cada minuto del día era una batalla contra los recuerdos, la rabia y el miedo. Y que encontrar valor para librar esa batalla era algo que debía hacer cada día. Pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza.

Natsu no sabía nada; sencillamente había escrito una simpática nota de ánimo que le había tocado el corazón. Él no podía entender por lo que estaba pasando. No la conocía.

Y, sin embargo, casi sin darse cuenta colocó los dedos sobre el teclado y empezó a escribir una respuesta. Seguramente Natsu no la esperaba y tal vez no le gustaría, pero estaba escribiéndola de todas formas, le gustase a él o no.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_No me quedan muchas pelotas en este momento. De hecho, tristemente me faltan pelotas casi todos los días. Pero eso no evita que el sol siga saliendo cada mañana y poniéndose cada noche, de modo que me arrastra con él. Dime una cosa, ¿eres el Natsu con el que compartí un libro de biología en Tercero? Si es así, siempre he querido preguntarte una cosa: ¿por qué parecía como si hubieras metido los dedos en un bote de tinta? _

Natsu sonrió para sí mismo. Lucy no sólo había respondido sino que le daba la oportunidad de mantener vivo el diálogo. Si quería hacerlo. Y quería hacerlo. Claro que sí.

_Sí, era yo. Aunque un poco tarde, te pido disculpas por mi incoherencia ese día; es que me ponía nervioso tenerte tan cerca. Y tenía los dedos manchados de tinta porque entonces estaba pegado a mi cuaderno de dibujo y mi rotring. Podría decir que entonces era un chico tímido, aunque la realidad es que era el típico empollón. Pero te aseguro que haber pasado cuarenta minutos pegado a ti me catapultó a la fama en la sección de empollones del instituto durante al menos un semestre. Así que gracias por eso. _

Lucy tuvo que reír al leer la respuesta. Natsu se reía de sí mismo y eso era algo que siempre le había gustado en un hombre. Tal vez porque en el mundo de la moda la gente tenía un ego del tamaño de un planeta. Aunque daba igual qué clase de hombre fuera Natsu Dragneel. Ella no estaba interesada en una relación.

Por favor… la idea era ridícula.

_No sabía que en el instituto Fairy hubiera una sección de empollones. Qué interesante. Y tu tarjeta de visita dice que eres ilustrador. ¿Significa eso que eres el responsable de las incomprensibles ilustraciones que venían con la estantería que acabo de comprar? ¿La estantería que sólo he tardado cinco horas en montar con una cucharilla de té y un abrebotellas? _

Natsu limpió su brocha mientras leía el último correo de Lucy. Se había saltado su regla de trabajar una hora seguida antes de comprobar si había recibido respuesta y le daba igual. Diciéndose a sí mismo que era una ocasión especial, puso los dedos sobre el teclado.

_Tristemente, no hago instrucciones para estanterías… pero vivo con la esperanza de poder hacerlo. En realidad, me dedico a ilustrar libros de cuentos y artículos en revistas, bla, bla, bla. _

Lucy sonrió mientras escribía su respuesta:

_Otra pregunta para ti: ¿cómo convenciste a Mirajane para que publicase tu carta? _

Natsu miró por encima de su hombro hacia la mesa de dibujo, donde esperaba la ilustración del bosque mágico que estaba a punto de terminar. A la porra con ella. El bosque podía esperar.

_La presente encarnación de nuestra amiga Mira y yo fuimos juntos a la universidad (sabes que ha habido tres Mirajanes diferentes en los últimos diez años, ¿verdad?). La amenacé con contarle al mundo su manía de llevar pijama a todas horas y la soborné con un pastel de fresa. Es una blanda, se rindió de inmediato. _

Natsu vaciló un momento antes de enviar el mensaje. ¿Sería demasiado pronto? Escribió una línea más. La borró. Volvió a escribirla. La miró durante largo rato. Luego pulsó el botón de Enviar y cruzó los dedos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capítulo** **13**

_¿Irás a la cafetería mañana? _

Lucy sintió que se le encogía el estómago al leer el mensaje. Su primer impulso fue apagar el ordenador y alejarse del momento de locura que la había llevado a intercambiar mensajes con un desconocido. Después de todo, era una pérdida de tiempo. Por muy divertido que fuera, ella seguía siendo una persona desfigurada. Los cirujanos habían hecho todo lo que pudieron, pero nada ni nadie podría volver a convertirla en la mujer que había sido. Podía engañarse a sí misma con unos cuantos mensajes divertidos, pero uno de los brazos que reposaban sobre la mesa estaba envuelto en un vendaje de presión, su rostro comprimido bajo una máscara de silicona y le dolían las manos del masaje de la mañana.

Era una persona rota, incompleta.

Puso la mano sobre el ratón para apagar el ordenador, pero después de unos segundos deslizó los dedos sobre el teclado una vez más. Escribió dos palabras y pulsó el botón de Enviar.

_¿Por qué? _

Natsu contuvo el aliento al leer la réplica de Lucy. Por un momento no sabía qué contestar… pero decidió ser sincero:

Natsu: _Porque me gustaría conocerte mejor. _

Lucy: _En caso de que te lo preguntes, las cicatrices son muy feas. Y ya no soy una niña de dieciséis años. Tengo estrías y un poco de celulitis. De modo que, a riesgo de repetirme, ¿por qué? _

Natsu: _¿La belleza física es el único valor que te otorgas a ti misma? _

Lucy: _Es el valor que todo el mundo me otorga. O debería decir "me otorgaba". Esos días han pasado, ya nadie está interesado en mí. _

Natsu: _Yo no soy todo el mundo, sólo soy una persona. Y estoy interesado. _

Lucy: _¿Porque una vez estuviste encandilado conmigo? Esa chica ya no existe. _

Natsu: _Porque eres valiente y divertida. Porque eres una superviviente. Porque te gusta la columna de Cartas a Mirajane tanto como a mí. Porque lamento profundamente lo que te ha pasado. ¿Quieres más? _

Lucy: _No quiero compasión. _

Natsu:_ Estupendo porque no me refería a eso. ¿Es que ya no crees en la amistad? _

Lucy: _Tengo amigos. _

Natsu: _¿Y tú y yo no podemos ser amigos? _

Lucy: _Los hombres nunca quieren ser sólo amigos. _

Natsu: _Este hombre sí. _

Después de eso, hubo un silencio de un día entero entre mensajes. Natsu se había saltado su regla de trabajar durante una hora entera sin distracciones una docena de veces antes de apagar el ordenador y hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse en la ilustración. Terminó el "bosque mágico" y empezó con un "campo de sueños". Y, por fin, después de un día entero controlándose, se dejó llevar y volvió a encender el ordenador. Y se relajó al ver un mensaje de Lucy. No sabía cuándo había empezado a estar tan interesado en aquella… lo que fuera, pero para mal o para bien no podía esperar un segundo más.

_No sé si sería una buena amiga. Soy miedosa, llorona, asustadiza y casi nunca salgo de casa, de modo que no se me puede considerar buena compañía. Pero si tú estás dispuesto a intentarlo, creo que yo también._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

_¿Viste Mujeres desesperadas anoche? No me puedo creer que ese cerdo haya tenido otra aventura. Su mujer debería echarlo de casa a patadas. _

Lucy leyó el mensaje dos veces, preguntándose si Natsu le había enviado un correo escrito para otra persona. Pero entonces entendió lo que intentaba hacer: ser su amigo. Y tuvo que sonreír.

Lucy: No me gusta Mujeres Desesperadas. Demasiada… desesperación para mí.

Natsu: _¿Qué te gusta? _

Lucy: _Las viejas películas de Hollywood, las comedias sobre todo. Cualquier película en la que salga Laxus Dreyar. Y leo, leo mucho. _

Natsu: _Yo también. ¿Qué es lo último que has leído? _

Lucy: _No creo que lo conozcas. Es literatura femenina. _

Natsu: _De vez en cuando, también yo disfruto de algún buen relato para chicas. Soy muy flexible. _

Lucy: _No sabía que alguien con un pene conociera el género. _

Natsu:_ Entonces es que sales con los penes equivocados. _

Lucy:_ ¡Evidentemente! Bueno, este libro se llama "Uno de los chicos", de Kristan Higgins. _

Natsu:_ ¿Divertido? _

Lucy:_ Mucho. Y triste también. Se me encoge el corazón. _

Natsu:_ Que se te encoja el corazón está muy bien… siempre que luego vuelva a su estado normal. Por cierto, deberías saber que la cafetería es toda tuya a partir de ahora. _

Lucy: _¿Perdona? _

Natsu: _No pienso volver por allí hasta que tú me des el visto bueno. ¿Te parece? _

Lucy: _No quiero privarte de tu dosis diaria de cafeína. _

Natsu: _Y yo no quiero molestar. _

Lucy: _¿No sería muy raro que nos sentáramos en mesas separadas? _

Natsu: _Supongo que eso depende de lo que tú entiendas por raro. A mí sólo me parecen raras las abducciones extraterrestres, así que sentarse en mesas separadas entra en el terreno de lo normal. _

Lucy: _Bueno, entonces de acuerdo. _

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, la vida de Lucy adquirió un nuevo ritmo. Seguía levantándose temprano para darse el masaje y seguía duchándose y vistiéndose para ir a la cafetería. Pero ahora sentía la misma medida de expectación y ansiedad en el estómago mientras salía de la casa de sus padres y subía calle arriba.

Cada vez que entraba en la cafetería, lo primero que hacía era buscar a Natsu con la mirada. Él siempre estaba allí, con un café y un bollo de crema, el periódico abierto en la columna de Cartas a Mirajane. Nunca levantaba la mirada y Lucy se preguntaba si mantenía la cabeza baja a propósito porque entendía que eso le daba cierta libertad para mirarlo sin ser observada.

Tenía un bonito pelo rosa, alborotado y espeso. Sus dedos a menudo estaban manchados de tinta y a veces también tenía manchas de pintura en los antebrazos. Siempre llevaba camisetas de colores, zapatillas de deporte y pantalones vaqueros. Y ese aspecto tan juvenil le quedaba bien. Aunque no había nada juvenil en sus anchos hombros, o en la fuerte columna de su cuello o en el ángulo masculino de su nariz. Era un hombre guapo, pensó.

Si hubieran vuelto a verse dos años antes… ¿Pero para qué imaginar algo que no ocurriría nunca? Natsu no estaba interesado en ella como mujer y aunque así fuera no llevaría a ningún sitio porque ella no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Aun así, lo observó por el rabillo del ojo durante los veinte minutos, mientras leía la columna de Cartas a Mirajane.

Luego volvió a casa y empezó el intercambio de mensajes, que a veces duraba horas. Al principio hablaban de cosas impersonales: política, cotilleos de Hollywood, noticias económicas, pero a medida que empezó a confiar en él empezaron también a salir todas las verdades. Y le contó cosas que nunca había imaginado contarle a otro ser humano, incluyendo sus padres y su psicólogo. Le habló de lo emocionante que había sido su antigua vida como modelo, pero también de lo sola que se había sentido siempre a pesar de estar rodeada de atenciones y admiración. Le habló de su desesperación y su angustia después de ser agredida y le contó que había deseado morir. Compartió con él el resentimiento que seguía sintiendo hacia el hombre que la atacó, intentando explicar la constante batalla entre un odio comprensible y el deseo de no darle demasiado poder en su vida.

A cambió, él le habló de la batalla de su madre con un desorden bipolar, de la tensión que había en su casa cuando era niño y de cuánto lo entristecía la distancia que había entre sus hermanos y él ahora que eran adultos. Natsu la hacía reír y algunas veces derramar lágrimas de compasión. Pero sobre todo hacía que se sintiera comprendida.

Ella creía que su vida había terminado, que estaba condenada a vivir en las sombras para siempre, demasiado asustada como para pedir nada más. Pero Natsu estaba abriendo un mundo nuevo para ella. Y aunque la asustaba, también la hacía albergar esperanzas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1****5**

Tres semanas después, Lucy se despidió de sus padres mientras los ayudaba a llevar el equipaje al taxi que esperaba en la puerta. Se iban a Acalypha dos semanas para disfrutar, comer, y "reconectar", como le había dicho su madre discretamente. Y aunque la idea de pasar dos semanas sola la asustaba un poco, Lucy estaba decidida a sobrevivir.

Y aquel día estaba decidida a hacer algo más. Algo en lo que llevaba varios días pensando. Se vistió con cuidado para ir a la cafetería y pasó más tiempo del habitual cepillándose el pelo y colocándolo de forma que escondiese el lado derecho de su cara. Luego tiró de la manga para ocultar sus dedos y comprobó que el cuello alto del jersey tapaba lo esencial. Y después, tomando su bolso y las llaves, salió de casa.

Empezaba a hacer calor en Magnolia y podía sentir el sudor bajo las axilas mientras caminaba. O tal vez eran los nervios. Pero estaba llegando a la cafetería y, por fin, respirando profundamente, recorrió los últimos metros. Vio a Natsu en cuanto abrió la puerta. Estaba en una de las tres mesas que solía ocupar, dependiendo de la gente que hubiera en la cafetería. Luego miró hacia su mesa. Afortunadamente, no estaba ocupada.

Sería tan fácil sentarse y seguir con la extraña pero cómoda rutina que Natsu y ella repetían cada día...

Lucy se llevó una mano al estómago, deseando poder calmar sus nervios con ese simple gesto. Pero luego se acercó a la mesa de Natsu. Con la mirada clavada en la silla libre, la apartó y se sentó en ella elegantemente. Sólo entonces levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Natsu debía haberse llevado una sorpresa porque no le había informado de sus intenciones.

Sí, durante las últimas semanas habían pasado de sentarse apartados en la cafetería a algún contacto visual y en dos ocasiones habían intercambiado una sonrisa, pero nada de eso se acercaba a lo que estaba haciendo aquel día. Sin embargo, no parecía sorprendido. Sencillamente sonrió y luego se volvió para hacerle un gesto a Kinana.

–Lucy quiere su bollo con nueces –le dijo, empujando el periódico hacia ella–. Mira está encendida hoy. Le da un buen repaso a un padre por cómo trata a sus hijastros.

Ella no sabía qué había esperado. Algo. Pero Natsu hacía que todo pareciese tan normal, tan agradable. Inexplicablemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cuánto le gustaría ser normal… Cuando vio que Natsu movía la mano hacia la suya esperó dar un respingo, levantarse y salir corriendo... pero no lo hizo. Vio cómo enredaba los dedos con los suyos, suave pero firmemente como para darle tranquilidad. Vio como sus propios dedos se enredaban en los de él.

–Todo va a salir bien, Lucy –dijo Natsu en voz baja.

Y lo curioso era que, aunque había oído esa frase un millón de veces en los últimos dos años, en aquella ocasión lo creyó.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Natsu estuvo a punto de dar saltos de alegría. Le gustaría ponerse a gritar, saltar sobre la mesa y hacer un bailecito de victoria. Lucy se había sentado con él. Estaba mirándolo, aunque llevaba las gafas de sol, y apretaba su mano. Confiaba en él y ése era el regalo más precioso que nadie le había hecho nunca.

–Quería hablar contigo sobre ese desayuno que tomas –empezó a decir, con cuidado para no levantar la voz–. El café con vanilla… eso tiene que terminar.

Lucy tragó saliva, pero sabía que Natsu estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por portarse con normalidad.

–¿Tienes algo contra el café con vainilla?

–La vainilla y el café, cada uno por su lado, son estupendos. Pero juntos son un insulto para las papilas gustativas.

–Seguramente tienes razón, pero la verdad es que me da igual. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, tengo unos gustos muy plebeyos.

–No hay nada plebeyo en ti –dijo él.

Sentía que ella estaba tensa y sabía que tal vez estaba hablando demasiado. Como habían demostrado los muchos, muchos correos que habían intercambiado, Lucy no sabía qué hacer con la intimidad física o emocional. Parecía creer que nadie podría volver a desearla nunca y no se daba cuenta de lo inteligente y lo divertida que era. Cómo lo deleitaban sus irónicos comentarios y cuánto lo hacía reír cuando decía algo provocativo en sus mensajes.

Lucy era mucho más que un rostro bonito. O, como sin duda lo veía ella, un rostro desfigurado.

–Por cierto, he leído ese libro de Kristan Higgins que me recomendaste.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te ha parecido?

–Me ha gustado. La protagonista me recuerda un poco a ti.

–¿A mí?

–Es peleona, decidida, sabe lo que quiere.

Lucy frunció el ceño como si fuera a contradecirlo, pero no dijo nada. De modo que Natsu empezó a hablar del libro y, lentamente, ella relajó la mano, como si ahora lo tocase sólo porque quería hacerlo, no porque lo necesitara.

–Vuelves a tener pintura en los brazos –le dijo mientras terminaban sus cafés.

–¿Vuelvo a tener?

–He visto que a menudo estás manchado de pintura.

–¿Ah, sí? –Natsu miró su brazo y, como ella decía, había una mancha de pintura azul en el codo–. Ah, azul océano. Estoy haciendo el "mar de las penas" ahora mismo y supongo que me he dejado llevar.

–¿El mar de las penas?

–Es una ilustración para un cuento que estoy haciendo en este momento. El "mar de las penas" está cerca del "campo de sueños", que a su vez está cerca del "castillo de la soledad".

–Parece divertido.

–Lo es.

–Me encantaría ver tus dibujos algún día. ¿Cuándo van a publicar ese libro de cuentos?

–El año que viene. Pero tengo toneladas de dibujos en mi casa.

Natsu se dijo a sí mismo que debía callarse y esperar el momento adecuado. Lucy se había sentado con él por primera vez y estaba apretando su mano... más que un progreso, era un enorme salto hacia delante. Y, sin embargo, las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo:

–Está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Quieres que vayamos?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

Natsu empezó a dar marcha atrás en el momento que la invitacion de ir a su apartamento salió de su boca.

–Pero podemos hacerlo en cualquier otro momento. No tenemos que ir ahora mismo, no se va a marchar a ningún sitio. Y esto es genial, más que genial…

Apretaba sus dedos mientras hablaba y Lucy se dio cuenta de que temía haberla asustado. Era extraño, pero desde el momento que apretó su mano y le dijo que todo iba a salir bien, se había relajado por completo. Su constante centinela interno, siempre alerta en busca de peligros, había bajado la guardia. Natsu era seguro. Confiaba en él, creía en él.

–Sí –respondió.

–¿De verdad?

–Me gustaría ver tus dibujos. La sonrisa de Natsu fue recompensa más que suficiente a esa decisión.

–Estupendo.

Como por acuerdo mutuo, se quedaron un rato charlando después de terminar el desayuno. Pero cuando la cafetería empezó a llenarse de gente y Kinana le hizo un significativo gesto con la mano, por fin Natsu tomó su móvil y su cuaderno de dibujo.

–¿Quieres que…?

–Sí, claro.

–Mi apartamento está a la vuelta de la esquina –le dijo cuando salieron de la cafetería, señalando hacia la izquierda.

Empezaron a caminar y, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, sus manos se encontraron. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Lucy intentaba desesperadamente acallar la vocecita interna que le decía que aquello era un error, que debería volver a su casa inmediatamente. No lo haría, pensó, apretando los dientes. Estaba decidida a reclamar algo de su antigua vida. A ser normal.

–Aquí es –anunció Natsu, señalando un edificio de ladrillo rojo. Estaba casi por completo cubierto de hiedra pero, por lo poco que podía ver, parecía haber sido construido en los años veinte o treinta.

–¿Todo el edificio? –le preguntó.

–Ojalá –Natsu suspiró, negando con la cabeza–. Era una antigua lechería y la han dividido en apartamentos. Yo vivo en el ático… por la luz.

Subieron al ático por una amplia y desgastada escalera de madera porque el edificio no tenía ascensor. La puerta de su casa estaba pintada de un morado brillante y, a pesar de los nervios, a pesar de que todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecían estar hechos de piedra, Lucy sonrió. Sólo Natsu podía tener una puerta morada.

–Está un poco desordenado –se disculpó él mientras abría la puerta–. Mi excusa habitual es que soy un artista caótico, pero en realidad es que soy un poco cerdo.

Cuando entró en el apartamento, su primera impresión fue la de un caos lleno de color. Había cuadros en todas las paredes y esculturas en casi todas las esquinas. El sofá era de un rojo brillante, los cojines de un tono verde jade. Había revistas y libros apilados sobre la mesa de café y al fondo del estudio podía ver la mesa de dibujo. Lucy se detuvo frente a la mesa y miró lo que debía ser "el mar de las penas".

E inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error al ir allí.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capitulo ****18**

Natsu estaba detrás de Lucy, observándola mientras miraba sus dibujos. La vio alargar una mano, pero no tocó el grueso papel de lino. Y luego se volvió tan bruscamente que Natsu dio un respingo.

–Lo siento, esto ha sido un error. Tengo… tengo que irme. Y luego pasó a su lado, en dirección a la puerta.

Por un momento, Natsu se quedó tan asombrado que no hizo nada. ¿Qué había pasado…? Entonces miró el dibujo. No podía ser eso por lo que había salido corriendo. ¿Qué había de malo en el dibujo de un mar azul y una playa cubierta de palmeras?

–Lucy, espera –dijo por fin. Llegó a su lado cuando ya estaba en la puerta. No intentó detenerla, él nunca haría eso, pero Lucy se detuvo de todas formas, como si su ruego fuera ancla suficiente.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Esto ha sido un error –repitió ella, en voz tan baja que era casi inaudible. Natsu vio entonces que dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, escapando de sus gafas de sol.

–Lucy… –acercándose con cuidado, y dándole tiempo para apartarse si eso era lo que quería, Natsu la abrazó–. Dime qué ha pasado. ¿Ha sido mi dibujo? ¿Tan malo es? Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Tu dibujo es precioso. Todo en él brilla, es mágico. Si no lo hubiera dicho con tal tono de tristeza, Natsu se habría sentido halagado.

–¿Y eso es malo?

–Sí, lo es –Lucy lo empujó suavemente–. Tú ves belleza en todas partes, pero yo no soy bella. Mi rostro… está desfigurado.

La angustia que había en su voz le rompía el corazón. Entendía que la belleza física había definido su mundo durante muchos años, pero ella era mucho más que un rostro perfecto y unas bonitas piernas.

–Para mí eres preciosa.

–No sabes lo que dices.

–Entonces demuéstramelo.

Lucy se quedó muy quieta.

–¿Qué?

–Quítate las gafas y la gorra. Demuéstramelo –insistió Natsu.

No le daba ningún miedo lo que pudiera ver. Lo único que le importaba era el dolor de Lucy, su felicidad y su libertad. Ella se quedó callada un momento.

–¿Me prometes una cosa?

–Lo que quieras.

–¿Seguiremos escribiéndonos… después?

Nasu sintió que sus ojos se empañaban. ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a dejar de relacionarse con ella por unas cicatrices? ¿Tan poca fe tenía en el mundo? ¿En él?

–Te lo prometo.

Le temblaba la mano mientras la levantaba hacia la gorra, pero se la quitó y la tiró al suelo. Luego llegó el turno de las gafas de sol. Lucy bajó la cabeza un momento, respirando profundamente, y se aparto el pelo de la cara con las dos manos. Y después levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

**Y estos son, lamentablemente, los dos últimos capítulos de este fic. El final es bastante corto a mi gusto, pero no puedo alargarlo ni cambiar el final original. Vuelvo a recordar que esta es una adaptación a una novela romántica y como es usual en estas, los finales son bastante cortos, ya que la historia se concentra en los que sucede en el presente, dejando a la imaginación lo que puede pasar en el futuro.**

**Pero fue bastante divertido. Recibir sus reviews y saber lo intrigante que les resulto esta historia. **

**Seguiré con las adaptaciones. Ahora mismo estoy buscando otra buena novela que encaje con alguna pareja de Fairy Tail. Muchas gracias a todos, y ahora los dejo con el final!**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

Las cicatrices, blancas y finas, cruzaban el lado derecho de su cara en un patrón irregular. Le faltaba el lóbulo de la oreja y tenía también cicatrices en el cuello, que desaparecían bajo el jersey.

–Es mejor que lo veas todo –Lucy tiró del jersey antes de que él pudiera impedírselo y se lo sacó por encima de la cabeza.

La parte superior de su torso y el brazo derecho eran una masa de cicatrices, el tono de la piel desigual y con incisiones quirúrgicas visibles. Su antebrazo se había llevado la peor parte, se dio cuenta, y los músculos estaban muy afectados por el ácido. Sin decir nada, Natsu tomó su mano derecha y deslizó la izquierda por la piel del antebrazo.

–Levanté el brazo en un gesto instintivo… aunque no lo recuerdo. Los médicos dicen que de no haberlo hecho probablemente habría quedado ciega.

–¿Te duele?

–La piel está muy tensa, pero ya no me duele tanto. Me doy un masaje todos los días para llenarla de colágeno. Y tengo que llevar un corsé y una máscara de silicona casi todo el tiempo…

Natsu desearía ver su propio rostro. Querría estar seguro de que el horror que sentía por lo que le había pasado no se reflejaba en su cara. Lo miraba con una expresión defensiva, insegura, y él levantó la mano para acariciar su cara.

–Lucy…

Ella parpadeó para controlar las lágrimas y Natsu se inclinó para besar su mejilla con gesto reverente. Temía que se apartara pero no lo hizo, de modo que repitió el gesto, besando su pómulo, su nariz, sus párpados, la curva de su mandíbula. Por fin, encontró su boca y apoyó suavemente los labios.

Ella empezó a llorar entonces y Natsu la abrazó, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

–No voy a irme a ningún sitio.

–Dios mío –Lucy se agarró a su camiseta para apretarse contra él, casi como si quisiera unir su cuerpo con el suyo–. No sabes el miedo que tenía. Y cuánto deseaba esto…

–Lo mismo digo. Sin decir nada, Natsu la llevó hacia la cama, pero cuando iba a soltarla Lucy se agarró a él, temblando.

–No te vayas… Natsu se sentó a su lado en la cama, sin soltarla. Y cuando ella hizo un gesto, indicando que quería tumbarse, la empujó suavemente, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Era tan frágil, tan delgada, y sin embargo él sabía que tenía una voluntad de hierro. Apartó el pelo de su cara y, poco a poco, después de mucho tiempo, sintió que Lucy se relajaba hasta quedarse dormida. Natsu miró su rostro relajado, en paz, antes de besar su frente.

Y luego cerró los ojos, disfrutando del peso de su cabeza sobre el pecho, del calor de su cuerpo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación. La novela original le pertenece a ****Sarah Mayberry. Y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

Cuando despertó, Lucy se dio cuenta de que el cálido y sólido cuerpo de Natsu ya no estaba a su lado. Y en cuanto abrió los ojos se apoyó en un codo para buscarlo... Y se quedó inmóvil.

Natsu estaba sentado al pie de la cama, frente a ella, con el cuaderno de dibujo apoyado sobre la rodilla. Estaba dibujando con intensa concentración, el ceño fruncido mientras hacía trazos en la página.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó.

Pero lo sabía. Estaba dibujándola. Lucy bajó las piernas de la cama. Había confiado en él lo suficiente como para ir allí y dormirse entre sus brazos. Y Natsu estaba dibujándola mientras dormía. Cuando era más vulnerable. Probablemente la consideraba un reto. Tantas texturas diferentes, tantos planos y ángulos inusuales. Qué fantástico reto para un dibujante.

–¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué haces? –exclamó él cuando empezó a buscar sus zapatos. Lucy ni siquiera recordaba habérselos quitado.

–¿Tú qué crees?

–¿Por qué? ¿Por esto? –le preguntó Natsu, señalando el cuaderno.

–Yo no soy una curiosidad. No soy un espectáculo circense –dijo Lucy, sin mirarlo.

–¿Tú crees que es así como te veo? Estaba pálido y la miraba con expresión de incredulidad. Su sorpresa hizo que Lucy se parase a pensar. Tal vez su reacción era exagerada…

Por supuesto que era una reacción exagerada. Eso era lo que hacía siempre. Era como una terminación nerviosa expuesta, temblorosa y desnuda ante el mundo.

–Deberías haberme preguntado si me parecía bien.

–No quería perderme el momento –se justificó él, pasándole el cuaderno. Elia intentó prepararse para lo que podría ver en la página…

La mujer del dibujo dormía tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en los labios y una mano doblada sobre la almohada. Natsu había dibujado las cicatrices en su cara, en su brazo, en su pecho, pero no como ella las veía. No eran vívidas como un cartel de neón, lo más importante de ella. Eran parte de ella, parte del paisaje de su cuerpo, pero no la parte más importante. Su pelo estaba extendido sobre la almohada, su cuerpo totalmente relajado. Había una gran belleza en ese dibujo; no la belleza que destacaban las revistas de moda sino una diferente, más valiente, más terrenal. Y también había afecto, comprensión y… Lucy levantó la cabeza. Natsu estaba mirándola con una expresión indescifrable…

–Te quiero –le dijo.

La antigua Lucy, la Lucy que temía salir de su casa, quería rechazar esa declaración de amor. ¿Cómo podía amarla cuando su aspecto era…?

Pero el dibujo que tenía en la mano era real. El brillo en los ojos de Natsu era real. Y los sentimientos que experimentaba eran reales. Los mensajes que habían intercambiado, los secretos y verdades que habían compartido, la jornada que habían iniciado juntos… todo eso era real.

Real, poderoso e innegable.

–Yo también te quiero –le confesó por fin–. Pero me da tanto miedo…

–Lo sé –dijo él–. Pero como he dicho antes, no pienso ir a ningún sitio.

Natsu le quitó el cuaderno de la mano y, después de dejarlo en el suelo, la abrazó de nuevo para buscar sus labios. Lucy tenía tantas dudas… pero mientras disfrutaba de la presión de su boca sintió la primera punzada de deseo. Era como un río de lava que recorría sus venas y su cuerpo entero. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Un hombre, un hombre muy especial, estaba besándola. Ella quería que lo hiciera y le gustaba. Le gustaba muchísimo.

Todo era tan normal. Tan increíblemente normal y prosaico. Era increíblemente maravilloso.

–Bésame otra vez –le pidió.

Y él lo hizo.

* * *

**Y aquí termina esta historia. El final queda algo corto para mi gusto. Pero como yo no soy escritora original no puedo hacer nada. U.U**

**¿Que les ha parecido? Me encantaría leer sus comentarios.**


End file.
